Stay With Me
by KleoCullen
Summary: It's been a year since Bella Swan's marriage to Jacob Black has become abusive. For all this time she didn't have the bravery to stand up to him or even leave because of several reasons. One night Bella meets Edward Cullen. Both feel a strong desire for each other; A feeling they haven't felt in a long time. But what do you do when your love and lust is actually forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! Yes I have no idea what's happening to be honest. The first few chapters of this story have been on my leptop literally since summer, but I could never bring myself to post them. Don't really know why. In that time I posted 2-3 stories, but this one never seemed to get uploaded on ff. Anyways, I don't really care how many I have, I will post the stories I want and for now it's the last. **

**Any Jacob lover will NOT like this story. Sorry I don't hate him, but he just came into my mind as the abusive husband in this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Isabella's POV 

''Bella! Where is my drink!'' Jacob's voice roared from the living room. I heard a glass shatter, so he must have probably threw it at another of our already broken living room furnitures.

I quickly hurried to the mini fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of his favorite beer. All in all we had two fridges, one for normal food and drinks and one only for Jacob's beer. Not that they didn't fit into the other fridge, I just prefered it to keep them hidden so our daughters wouldn't see how much their father was actually drinking, though it was extremely hard nowadays to hide everything from them. They were both 10 years old and starting to get suspicious.

Luckily both were staying at their grandmother's house for the weekend. A few month ago Jake started to get into drinking and drugs. He completely changed after the death of his mother. Since then he wasn't the same anymore. He started to yell all the time and couldn't control his temper, which is why I tried to keep the girls out of the house.

With the bottles of beer in my hand, I rushed to the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch in a very disgusting way. His legs were wide open, one was lying on the couch and one on the floor. His hands were on the back of his head and he only had boxershorts on. Therefore you could see how dirty he has gotten. I think you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between a bear and Jacob. He got extremely hairy and fat in less than a year.

As I walked over to him, I of course tripped over my own feet and accidenlty let a bottle fall down onto the floor. The bottle shattered into pieces and Jacob immediately sat up.

''God damnit! Why did I marry such a unuseful little piece of shit that can't even carry some beer!'' Jake shouted and pushed me into the sea of beer and glass. I felt how the glass fragments ripped into my skin. I didn't yell out in pain. After so much violence, you get used to the pain.

''I'm sorry.'' I said, my voice shaking in fear. This situation was extremely dangerous. Jake had lost his temper and whenever that happens, it's only for your own safety to stay away.

I slowly got up from the floor, the pain hitting me like a truck. I flinched and carefully pulled out the pieces of glass. Blood was running down my arm, that's luckily the only part of my body that seriously got injured, since I landed with my right arm.

''A sorry doesn't bring me back my beer.'' Jake growled as he shook in anger.

''I'm going to get you some new bottles.'' I told him.

''No. If you do that I'll break these bottles with your body. I won't trust you with more, go get Phoebe to bring me some.'' Jake simply said as he turned away from me. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

''Jake.. you know Phoebe and Holly are at my parent's house.'' I reminded him. His lips formed into a thin line and he squeezed the remote till it broke.

''Now why are they there?! Did I allow it?! Nowadays dumb Bella thinks she can make every decision on her own huh? I want my daughters back home. Right now.'' Jake snapped at me, his eyes burning with fear.

''But Jake they are probably sleeping by now. It's eleven.'' I told him, with a pleading undertone. That's what I always do. Plead. Because somehwere deep down, I knew the Jacob I married was in there.

''What the fuck did I just say wife?! Wake them up and bring them back!'' Jake shouted so loudly that I had to cover my ears. The house was literally shaking.

I nodded silently to him and left the room to avoid any more violence. I knew I couldn't discuss this any further with him. Our daughters weren't the only reason I still stayed here. To be honest the biggest reason I didn't leave yet, was that I really couldn't leave. Besides all his issues, Jake was really wealthy. He got all the money his mom left him behind and with that he pays all the hospital bills for my sick father Charlie.

My father was in a car accident a few month ago. Actually shortly after Jake's mom had passed away. He was in a coma for about 3 months and woke up a month ago. I was only a teacher at a primary school and couldn't afford the bills. My mother and her new husband would help if they could, although they didn't have much money themselves. They could hardly buy the things they need in life, which is why I was feeling guitly of letting the girls stay at their house. Grandparents being grandparents would give their grandchildren everything.

So you see I needed the money from Jake. I've already tried to search for a second job, but with no succes so far.

I walked into our bedroom and got a bandage for my arm. I carefully wrapped it around my arm fully aware that this was not the right way to do it, but I had no time. Without a further thought I grabbed my coat and quickly left the house.

I once had a car, but sold it to give the money to my mother and Phil. They needed money as much as my sick father and since I was their only daughter, I had to pay for them or help them as I like to say. And I didn't mind, they were my parents after all. As I drove through the night, I spotted a pub at the corner of a street. I wasn't ready to face my mother and Phil and explain why I was going to wake up the girls at this time, so I decided to stop the car and enter the pub called Manley's.

I slipped inside and smiled as I saw some regulars. I could feel looks from people and wondered if they were looking at me because I looked terribly ugly today. I didn't know how I was looking like today to be honest. Didn't have time to look into a mirror. My mirror was Jacob, who today repeated the word 'ugly' to me for a thousand times.

I examined the area and decided to sit at a table in the corner fo the pub. I just sat down and didn't even notice that a man was already sitting there. A really really handsome one, I added in my head. He had shimmery emerald green eyes and his bronze hair was perfectly falling down. He had strong features that made him look even older than he probbaly was.

The man sent me a smirk and my arm brushed against his. His eyes were intriuging and I felt an instant desire for this man sitting next to me.

''Hello.'' The man said with a smirk. His gaze locked on me like a dark laser, and I felt an actual shiver go down my spine. Oh my God what was this man doing to me.

''Hello, I haven't seen you here before.'' I said thrilled to hear my voice sound a tiny bit husky, a tiny bit lower than usual.

''I'm new in town.'' He replied to me.

''How are you liking the local scenery?'' I asked him. I regretted the words as soon as they've slipped out of my mouth. I felt so stupid asking him that.

But he didn't seem to bother. Instead he looked at me and I felt like he was picturing me lying down somehwere with him and he was thinking about what we would do when we got there. My heartbeat sped up.

''I'm liking it so far.'' He said as he took a sip of his drink. ''I'm Edward.''

I smiled. ''Bella''

''Bella.'' He repeated. With his pronounciation my name sounded incredible.

''What do you want to drink? Wine? A cocktail?'' Edward asked me. I looked over to his drink, trying to figure out what to choose. I wasn't drinking a lot, but tonight I could make an exception.

''What do you have?'' I asked, nodding toward his drink.

''Seven-Up'' Edward said and I had to chuckle.

''Oh sure, get the girl drunk while you stay totally in control.'' I replied, which to tell you the truth did not seem like a good situation for me to be in. I mean, I was practically blind with lust for Edward, but I still had one or possibly two wits about me.

Edward gave me a croocked smile and I silenced an involuntary whimper.

''Number One.'' He said softly in his voice. ''I don't think you would need to be drunk and number two, I'm not drinking, but somehow I feel I've lost control anyway''

''No, I wouldn't have to be drunk.'' I agreed shakily. I leaned back against my seat and wet my dry lips why my tongue. My bear arm brushed against his and I could feel his muscles. All of mine started to tense up.

He laughed and suddenly he put his arms around me and kissed me passionately. Things after that went a little blurry. I didn't even know what I was doing all I know was that I desired this man more than anything right now. He deepened the kiss and I groaned against his lips.

''So beautiful.'' Edward whispered between kisses.

Suddenly I felt his phone vibrate in is pocket. Involuntarily I moved away from him, so he could pick up his phone. I blushed as I did that. Edward smirked and looked at his phone before turning to me again.

''I'm sorry I have to leave, but maybe we could see each other another time?'' Edward told me. He didn't even wait for my answer and just pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote his number down and handed me the paper.

''Definitely.'' I said eagerly. Edward laughed and stood up from the table. He put down some cash onto the table. He bent down, gave me a quick kiss and left me.

For a while, I couldn't move. I was surprised how fast a man could make me desire him. And to be honest I loved it. I know I was married, but you couldn't call Jake and me a couple anymore. We didn't have any kind of affection in over a year. Even before he turned like this. And even if what I was doing was called cheating, I didn't care. Jake doesn't care a shit, so I shouldn't.

My whole body was longing for another touch, another kiss of Edward. I've known this man since five minutes and he already wrapped me around his finger. And I was sure that I was going to see him again, no matter what consequences this will have. In Edward's presence I felt desired again. A feeling I haven't felt in ages.

Shaking my head I left and headed straight to my parents house. I took a quick look onto the clock, oh shit it was already near midnight. I knew Jake was going to murder me when I come home, but I could endure that after the sensation of feelings I've just felt.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the first chapter. May seem a little rushed, but this instant desire and affection seemed to fit the most in my opinion. Both stressed parents that need a little break from everything ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since it didn't fit in the summary, Edward is also a parent. A single father of four, though he's divorced. I'll switch between EPOV and BPOV. This story is rated M because of the language, sexual content and of abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward's POV)<strong>

''Daddy! Daddy! Wake up.'' The voice of my little baby girl woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Cecily on my bed and she was climbing on top of me.

''Morning baby girl. I didn't know I had a living alarm clock.'' I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

''Only the best daddy's in the world get that!'' Cecily giggeld. I smiled at my 6 year old daughter.

"I hope you didn't wake the others?" I said after I looked to the clock. It was 8 in the morning on a sunday.

"Teddy and Emma are still asleep, but Adrian is awake." Cecily informed me. I sighed.

Adrian would probably want breakfast and Cecily would want to join him. Adrian and Cecily are my two youngest children, Cecily is 6 and Adrian is 4. Both of them wake up really early no matter when they go to sleep. My two oldest are Theodore and Emma. Ted is 12 and Emma 10. And meanwhile Ted is really calm, Emma is the total opposite of her brother. She's outgoing and loud and I have a feeling she'll be hard to handle in her teenage years.

''Well you should be asleep too, but since you're awake I'll prepare breakfast for you two.'' I told her and sat up. Cecily was now sitting on my lap.

''You don't have to daddy. I'm not hungry and Adrian is too occupied with playing with his toys.'' Cecily said rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

''You used to play with toys too.'' I reminded her.

''Don't remind me daddy!'' Cecily groaned. ''I want to be a big girl!''

I sighed. ''Cecy listen, you're 6. Even kids who are over 10 play with their toys, that's totally fine. You don't have to stop playing with toys just because you want to be a big girl. And besides.. being young is supposed to be fun.''

''I know daddy, but Emma is starting to be a big girl now. She doesn't want to play with me anymore.'' Cecily said with a pout. I brushed her hair from her face.

''Yes and in my opinion Emma's still my little girl. Plus she is 4 years older than you Cecy, you're gonna catch up soon and then you'll hang around more often again.'' I reassured her.

''I hope so daddy. I miss her.'' Cecily whispered as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

''Maybe you should tell her that. You're her sister Cecy and nothing will change that, she just wants to grow up a little. And Emma used to play with her toys all the time when she was your age.'' I told my daughter and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

I knew it would be a matter of time until I'd have such a conversation with one of my younger children, specifically Cecy. She adores her big sister so much that its painful to watch her be so sad over her sister. Emma isn't as interested in her sister than vise versa. Though I don't blame Emma. She wants to try new things out, be 'cool' as the kids call it nowadays. Cecily seems to be in the way.

"Why are you always right?" Cecily sighed and snuggled up on my chest.

I patted her back and let out a chuckle. "I-"

"Daaaddyyyyy!" I heard Adrian shouting from his room.

I didn't hesitate for a minute and gently pushed Cecily off me so I could jump off the bed. I walked faster than usually to his room and was anything but relieved when I saw him crying in his bed. I rushed to his side and pulled him in my arms.

"Shhh everything is okay. I'm here." I assured as I gently rocked him.

"Nigh-mare." Adrian said in between sobs.

"Whatever the dream was about, it was just a dream." I told him.

"But it felt so real daddy. You were leaving us like Mommy." He said slowly and looked up at me.

I didn't answer straight away, since I had to maintaine my face expression.

"I would never leave you Adrian. Ever. I will always stay with you do you understand?" I said as I looked deeply in his eye. He nodded.

"I didn't want to fall asleep, but I got bored of my toys." Adrian said in his childish voice.

I laughed. "Adrian I bought you new toys a week ago.''

"I know, but I played with them everyday!" He defended himself. I let go of him, so he could sit up.

"No you're not getting new ones. End of discussion." I told him sternly and got a pout from him in return.

"Dad!" I heard my eldest daughter Emma call for me. I let out a sigh.

That's how it usually goes in the Cullen household. I can't think of an hour were I was alone at home without my children. And even when I was working in my office, there was always one of my four children that needed my help for the silliest things ever. Sometimes I ran to them, thinking they're in desperate need of me and it turns out they were just bored. I mean I love my children more than anything in the world, but being a single father is really tiring. Even when their mother takes them one day on a weekend. Which luckily is today.

"Yes Emma?"

"Where is Ted? I can't find my blue dress!" Emma complained as she entered the room.

"And Ted knows where your things are?" I said raising my eyebrows. I could not imagine my 12 year old son, taking his sister's clothes.

"No dad, Beatrice has it. She was supposed to return it to me yesterday." Emma sighed.

"Why do you need it anyways? It's sunday, you know your mother is coming to pick you up. You don't need a dress.'' I reminded her. Emma quickly looked all innocent and was about to leave.

''Emma Ruby Cullen, turn around now. Where were you about to go?'' I demanded.

' I don't want to go with mom and her new lover.'' Emma told me stubbornly.

Ah now I see the problem. Emma is the only one of my children who still can't live with the fact that her parents are divorced. Her mother Diane and me divorced about two years ago as we saw that our relationship wasn't working out anymore. We both didn't feel any attraction towards each other and were only fighting which wasn't too good with the children. Diane wanted to make carrier, she wanted to be an actress and travel. She couldn't do all these things, since we got Theodore when we were barely 18 back then.

''Is it your mom you don't want to see or her boyfriend?'' I asked, stepped closer and pulled her to me. Even though Emma tries to be tough all the time, I knew when she was sad.

''Both.'' She said, but paused. ''Okay, her new boyfriend.'' she murmured.

''Em, I know it's hard for you to understand, but your mom and I won't get together again. See how happy your mother is. Do you want her to be sad? Cause that will happen when you can't accept her boyfriend. To sit between two chairs isn't nice. She loves you Em.'' I told her while I patted her back.

''But she was more happy with you dad! She just left us for that younger boyfriend of hers. That's disgusting.'' Emma said with an undertone I didn't particulary like.

''Emma now you're being mean. Everyone deserves to be happy and loved and I couldn't give your mother that. And age doesn't mean anything.'' I answered her.

These words immediately made me think of the girl from last night. Bella. Oh how beautiful her name sounded. I was still blown away from last night. I had a babysitter watching the children and so I thought to spend a night out with my friends. All of them had children on their own and so they left only a few minutes before Bella entered the bar. As soon as I touched and looked at her, she had me in control.

I can't explain what it was, I just felt an immediate rush of desire and I wanted her. I wanted her so badly.

''Bu-'' Emma started to say, but got cut off my the door bell ringing. It was way too early for her mother to be here and I didn't invite anyone else either. Emma and I both walked downstairs and I opened the door. It was 10 by now.

It wasn't really a surprise to see Emma's bestfriend and her sister standing at the doorstep.

''Good morning! We're early aren't we? Sorry! Momma told us we can head directly to your house.'' Phoebe said very quickly as she was bouncing up and down in excitement. Still surprises me how children can be this hyper in the morning.

I looked over to my daughter and gave her a scolding look. I'd bet they talked about this before. Emma knew her mom was coming and she also knew I couldn't say no in front of her friends.

''I didn't know Emma had visitors coming over today. Her mother was actually going to come.'' I told them. Phoebe quickly looked to Emma and they exchanged a look. Her identical sister Holly on the other hand was standing next to her sister and didn't say a single word.

''Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know.'' Phoebe apologised as she looked up at me with her big puppy eyes.

''It's okay. I'll tell her mother that Emma will come another time. Come in.'' I told both of them and waved inside.

How children could mix up your plans for the day immediately. I was about to call Bella and see if she had time today and now I have three 10 year olds at home. I'd have to see if I could call their nanny and ask her if she could look after the kids, while I could spend some time with Bella.

I left the girls in the living room and made my way upstairs again. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lucy's phone number. Lucy was a few years younger than me and the nanny of the kids.

''Lucy on the phone!'' Lucy exclaimed as she picked up the phone. I chuckled.

''Morning to you too Lucy. Now I know it's sunday and you're technically off, but is there any chance you could look out for three 10 year olds for a couple of hours?'' I asked her very sweetly. I hated to ask her, since she had the weekends off, but I was desperate to see Bella agin.

''Of course! Though I thought Diane was going to pick up the kids? And three ten year olds?'' Lucy asked me.

''Yeah Emma invited her friends Phoebe and Holly. You know, the identical twins. But Diane will pick up the other three.'' I replied to her.

Lucy laughed. ''Typical Emma. Okay when should I be there?''

''Mhhm it's 10 am now, so maybe at 12?'' I suggested.

''Fine with me! See you then.'' Lucy answered and hung up the phone. Okay now I had people looking out for the kids, I hope Bella has time now. I pulled out the paper with her number and dialed it, but no one picked up so I sent her a message.

**Morning Bella, **

**It's me Edward. I was thinking if you maybe had time today? Between 12am and 4pm? **

**Looking forward to your reply. - Edward. **

I pressed sent and went to pepare my youngest for their mothers arrival. Without any stress, I packed their bags with all the the things they'd need. They had most at their mothers, as in a tootbrush, clothes etc, which is why I was only packing their toys and books they would need. I then went to walk to Theodore's room who was all ready to see his mother. He was the most mature of my kids. He understood why we divorced and doesn't blame anyone. He just wants to see us both, which he does so he is happy.

I didn't think preparing my children would take me so much time. It was already twelve and Diane was already in the house. Emma must have let her in. The three girls were on the sofa watching some tv, meanwhile Diane and her new boyfriend Joshua were next to them talking. Luckily Cecily and Adrian stormed into the room before I had to say something. It was still a bit awkward to talk to each other. Things are not really cleared up between us. Without having exchanged a word, the kids left with their mother, leaving me with Emma, Phoebe and Holly.

''So girls, Lucy is coming and looking after you.'' I told them as I sat next to them.

''What? Why! Daddy we don't need a babysitter.'' Emma complained.

''The fact that you just called me daddy proves that you're still young and need someone to look after you.'' I told her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

''Father.'' Emma tried again. I laughed.

''Daughter. No. She must be here soon. So Phoebe, Holly is your mother going to pick you up or should I bring you?'' I asked, turning to the twins.

The weird thing was, that I never met any of their parents. Neither their mother, nor their father. Either way their grandmother picked them up or they went out together with Lucy. Which slowly made me worried. Not that the girls were lying and didn't have any parents. But ten years old surely wouldn't do that would they?

''Our mother or father will pick us up, not sure who will do it though. Mom just called and told us she's going out today and doesn't know when she'll come back, so I guess if she can't be here in time, our father will come.'' Holly spoke for the first time. My eyes widened. She's never spoken this much. Ever.

''I doubt that dad will pick us up. I bet he'll call Grandpa Billy to do it. Or Aunt Rachel if mom doesn't.'' Phoebe said shaking her head.

''Girls, I can drive you home too if you want. Just tell me the time and I'll be here. It's no problem.'' I told them. Both of the exchanged a look and then nodded to me.

''Thank you.'' They replied in sync. Emma giggled.

''It must be so cool to have a twin!'' Emma exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Just as I did it, the door bell rang and I knew it was Lucy.

''Morning Lucy.'' I smiled and gave her a hug.

''Morning Eddie boy.'' She replied with a grin. I let out a growl. She knew I hated it when she called me that. Lucy was my closest friend, we've known each other for 12 years now.

''The girls are in the living room.'' I said as we walked inside.

''Ade, Cecy and Theo are gone?'' Lucy asked as she looked around.

''Yeah Diane picked them up a few minutes ago.'' I chuckled.

''Oh man! I wanted to meet her. Can you believe I didn't see her since you two broke up?'' Lucy told me in disbelief. I chuckled.

''Don't blame yourself. I wouldn't see her either if she wasn't the mother of my children.'' I replied. I felt my phone vibrate and eagerly took it out. I let Lucy walk to the girls and stayed back.

**I'm free now. Where should we meet?- Bella **

I smirked.

**I know a nice hotel, not far from Manley's ;) - Edward **

**Mhhmm.. I think I know the one you mean. Okay I'll be there in 5 min. - Bella **

I had to take in a sharp breath. My body was screaming to see and touch her again. Oh yeah, especially to touch her. Didn't really know what was going on, but my body was her's as soon as we touched. And since then I'm aching for hers. And it seemed as if her's was aching for mine.

''Emma, Lucy, Pheobe, Holly, I'm gone. Just call me when you want to be picked up and I'll come. Have fun!'' I shouted and quickly left the house to avoid Lucy. I know she'll bombard me with a bunch of questions.

* * *

><p>Without looking back I quickly left the house and made my way to the hotel. Bella wasn't there, so I went to the reception and booked us a room for a few hours. I didn't know how long we'd take. I then decided to sit around the lobby a bit and then walked around to the elevator. At the corner of my eye I saw Bella entering the hotel and she literally ran to me. I smiled and catched her with my arms.<p>

''Well hello beautiful.'' I whispered against her hair. She threw her arms around my neck and our faces were inches away from each other. Bella's eyes trailed down to my lips and that's when I lost control.

I pressed my lips onto hers. Gently I nipped at her lower lip with my teeth, sucking it into my mouth. Her lips were extremely soft, even softer than yesterday or maybe I was just paying more attention. Bella moaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring it. We both battled for dominance and in the end Bella gave in.

I didn't know how long we were standing here, but I needed more. With one movement I picked her up and made sure our lips were still together. Bella tightened her grip on my neck and pulled me closer to her. She started to kiss me so passionately that I let out a groan.

''Edward, please.'' Bella moaned, as she pressed her body to mine. Her fingers trailed down my chest. We entered the elevator and I carried her to our room. I opened and closed the door with one hand.

I threw Bella on the bed and climbed on top of her. Hungirly I pressed my mouth onto her's again, trailing down soft kisses. As I reached her thighs, she let out a groan in anticipation. I fought the urge to press my erection harder into her. She wrapped her legs around my body.

I gently undressed her and after a few minutes she was completely naked. I stopped kissing her to look at her beautiful body. I wrapped my hands around her full breasts and and circled her nipples with my fingers. Bella ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer to hear. As I played with her breats she undressed me, taking off my shirt first, then my trousers and the rest of my clothes.

Our naked bodies touched and the rush, sensation I felt from yesterday was there again. I was burning for her. Dying to be inside of her.

''Should I make you feel good Bella?'' I whispered.

''Yes, please.'' She moaned and threw her hips against me. I smirked and trailed my kisses down her body until I reached her wet sheath.

Without hesitation, I slowly slipped in a finger into her sheath. Damn was she tight. Way tighter than I expected. Bella groaned and I pressed my lips onto hers again. Her tongue immediately entered my mouth and we battled for dominance, this time none of us won. I added another finger and gently pulled in and out of her.

''Edward!'' Bella screamed out my name. She was breathing hard as she threw her head into the pillow.

''What do you want Bella?'' I said. ''Say it.''

''Enter me.'' she cried out. I smiled as I pulled out my fingers. Before entering, I circled around her clit with my fingers. Then I slipped my errection into her. Bella hungrily pulled me as close to her as possible. Our lips were in constant touch, as I pulled in and out of her.

I pulled back from her mouth to watch how she came for me. She screamed out and blushed, biting her lip. Soon after I followed and my body collapsed with hers. Never in my life did I feel this good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! <strong>


End file.
